Making The Room
by Lust4U
Summary: Edward and Bella give there room a make over, Bella finds jake in the woods. Its really good ; first FF so leave reviews


Making the Room

Making the Room

1. Pink and Frilly

EPOV

"But Bella, what is wrong with my…our room the way it is?" I asked her. She smirked at me and only said "A lot!" I frowned seeing as my vampire charm no longer worked on her since she became a vampire and we moved out to Alaska. "Bella love our room just fine…knowing you and Alice by the time _she_ is done our room will be pink and frilly!" I said trying to reason with her. "Well, its better than black grey and boring!" she screamed trying not to get mad at me. I ran up to her and kissed her for a moment she fought it then, she fell into it. When we broke apart she grinned at me "Nice try lover boy, but were still redoing our room!" with that she pranced off and yelled for Alice.

BPOV

"ALICE" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could not find her anywhere! Then I saw why. She and Jasper were entangled on the couch. "Ehem…" they both looked up at me and Alice let out a giggle and broke free of Jaspers arms. "What can I do for you Bella?" she asked already knowing what I was about to say, I could see the twinkle in her eye. "Well I know you know what I need, but let me go get my purse and we will go to the store." I said to a frowning Alice. "Remember you still cannot leave the house, well the property." She said thinking of a solution. "Then we use the internet! I cannot stand that room. You can go pick the stuff up, we will just have everything delivered to the store." I said proud of myself for coming up with this idea. "Bella dear, we cannot not get paint off the internet, well we could but it wouldn't be any good to just see a color and put it on the walls….You need to get some samples or swatches. I could run to the store and get them now if you would like." She said smiling trying to compress her joy to be finally fixing up me and Edwards room. She was already pulling me up the stairs into the room so we could figure out what colors we should try. "I was thinking a red of some sort." I told her smiling at the thought of a red room with black trim and black carpet. "Oh Bella! That would be perfect in here!" Then as if she was reading my mind she blurted out something about black trim and carpet and then she was out the door and in her car.

EPOV

"Bella, what is she, well the both of you going to do to this room" I asked as I walked into our room she was already clearing out so they could paint as soon as Alice returned from the store. "Well I thought red walls with black trim and black carpet." I smiled at the thought of this. "Well that is not is as bad as I expected." I told her making her laugh. I helped her clear out the room so it would be done when Alice got home. "Edward, I want to redo the lighting." She said as she put tape on the top of the bottom trim. "Why I like the lighting." I said as I looked up at the chandelier like lighting fixture hanging from the ceiling. Then I realized how happy all of this was making her, she never really got to do this and she was having a lot of fun. I decided to let her have her way and do what she wanted. "Okay, what ever makes you happy." I said smiling at her. She smiled I could see her eyes light up with joy. "So I was thinking two floor lamps in the corners by the bed, and recess lighting…well I actually do not know what it is called I think that's it though. Its lights that are wholes in the ceiling." I told him as he laughed. "Well we have the problem of no humans aloud at the house for the rest of the year. That makes it rather difficult to get wholes in the ceiling and wirer all the lighting." I told her watching, the smile leave her face.

BPOV

"Can't Carlise do it? He has been around for like ever! He should be able to handle it. He can look up stuff on the internet to help him if he needs it." I told him trying to find a way to get my way. He laughed "OK I will as him when He gets back from Hunting with Esme." He said happy that I was happy. We finished taping off the room and getting the furniture out. Then he went to meet Carlise at the door to talk to him. I went down stairs to the family room with my laptop and started to look for furniture. I wanted a bed, some side tables, lamps the parts for the lighting, curtains a Mirror, some new bedding and a few other odds and ends to fix up our room with. "EDWARD" I called out from the couch. He walked into the room after he was done talking to Carlise. "Can you come help me order furniture? I want you to help pick it out too." I told him smiling. He came and sat down next to me on the floor. "So what do you have in mind?" he asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice. "Well I know that bed means a lot to the both of us but I really want a new one." I told him trying not to hurt him. "Okay I have no problem with that, what kind of bed are we looking for?" He asked after he kissed my forehead. "Well I want a metal bed with a black lace canopy." I told him imagining how pretty it would look with the red walls. "I have no clue how to shop online for this kind of stuff though… I have tried like five different places but I cannot seem to find what I want." I told him mad at the fact that I was oblivious to the world of online shopping. He laughed as he took the laptop. He tried a couple of places seeing a few things then we found one, it was so beautiful! "OH MY GOD Edward, I love it!" I told him smiling with excitement coursing through my empty veins. It was a black metal for poster bed, and it even came with a lace canopy!

2. I don't need you trying to kill people

EPOV

We went to order it but we could not have it delivered her, her blood lust was still very venerable. "Bella love, we need a place to have it delivered, I don't need you trying to kill people." I told her this knowing it would upset her, but I couldn't have her hurting anyone, or trying to. "EDWARD! IT HAS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR! WE CAN HUNT BEFORE THEY START COMING AND I WILL STAY IN THE BASEMENT WITH YOU! JUST TRUST ME I CAN HANDLE IT! YOU KNOW I CAN! I HAVE BEEN TESTED AND LAST TIME SOMEONE WAS IN THE RANGE OF MY SENCES I DID ALMOST GOOD ENOUGH TO BE AROUND THEM IN CIIZATION!" she screamed at me. She was write but I still did not like the idea, but I was not about to argue with her. "Fine but we hunt before they come and you _will_ stay in the basement with me until all the things have been delivered, I do not want to take any chances!" I told her as I drew her to me wrapping my arms around her waist, I kissed her, then I heard Alice in the background "OK you two, you can go from extremely pissed off Bella to making out with him in like seconds. Well if you want to hunt we need to start now. We will NOT be doing any of the painting with our abnormal speed! It makes it look bad and sloppy! We will do this all at a humane pace." She told us as we started to walk up the stairs.

BPOV

Once we reached our room, I realized how big it actually was and how long it was going to take us "Alice, come on it is going to take hours!" I wined, "To bad!" she said as she poured paint into the trays. I picked up a brush and started painting the bottom trim the black she bought. It did take hours as I thought it would, actually it took five. It did look really good though. I hope the red got less bright as it dried. "Alice doesn't the paint get less bright as it dries? That red is really bright." I asked her wanting to make sure I was not going to be stuck like this. "Bella, are you serious? Have you ever painted a room before? It will be less bright but its not going to be really dark." She said amazed that I did not already know this. I laughed "OK, good I did not want it really bright but I also did not want to super dark. Thanks Alice you're wonderful." I told her as I left the room with Edward to go order the rest of our stuff. This time we both had our lap tops. He was in charge of the bed tables and the parts for the lighting. I was going to do the rest. I also wanted to get some picture frames for a few of our wedding photos. I ordered a set of black curtains. They were vintage lace. I also ordered black carpet and a full body mirror. I got two metal floor lamps with black and red shades, the base of shades was red and they were covered in a black lace. I ordered a desk and a chair. I also wanted shelves but I thought it would be more fun to make those. We had left over black paint and I am sure Alice or Rose would not mind going out and buying some wood and wood glue for us. Once I was done ordering things I remembered we needed new bedding. So I looked over to Edward. "Hey we need bedding for our new bed." I said smiling at his beautiful eyes. "Well I already ordered it, I hope you don't mind. The sheets are red satin and the bed spread is black I also ordered a red dust ruffle." He said smiling back at me. I got up to go look at how the paint was drying and he was up before I could even move kissing me. I loved kissing him, if I could kiss him all day I would not have any problem with it. We broke apart after a few moments and he grabbed my hand as we went upstairs to look at our room. Carlise was already in there working on the lighting. We decided to let him get the parts from the hardware store in town so he could talk to someone about how to do it. He left as soon as Edward and he finished talking about it. The paint was almost done drying and I loved the color! It was perfect, I was glad I sent Alice to go get it. "Well Edward, do you like it?" I asked him wondering how he thought it looked and if he liked it as much as I did. "Well I have to admit I had my doubts but, I do actually really like it." He said he said smiling at me.

3. The scent of a wolf

EPOV

It was time go hunting "Bella, Jasper is going to come along with us." I told her. All though Jasper has been a vampire for a long time he still had trouble controlling his blood lust, he could control it and all but it was just harder. "OK, but lets go the people are going to start coming in like 4 hours and I want to be back before they come so I don't come up as they pull in, I do not want to have to be actually by them." She said as we left to go into the woods behind our home. Bella and I used to hunt together, but now she preferred to go off on her own.

BPOV

As soon as I go deep into the woods the scent of a wolf caught my senses. I began to track it. I did not particularly like killing wolfs, it made me think of my werewolf, Jake. I did like the taste though so I went on to find it. As I approached it I realized that the wolf looked familiar. I went up to it ready to pounce. Then I realized, it was Jacob. I broke down as soon as that came into my head. If I could produce tears they would be flowing out of my eyes in vas amounts. I saw him go behind a few trees and I knew he was going to phase back so he could talk to me. I wondered what he was doing out here. As far as any of my friends and family back home knew I was attending classes at Dartmouth. But what could I expect from Jake? He had to see me. I knew that this day would eventually come. He emerged from the trees, Wearing only sweat pants and a hoody. I ran over to him and embraced him, I could not help it. He was my best friend and seeing him standing there looking at me with pain in his eyes as he knew I was changed made me feel amounts of guilt that should be illegal. He looked down at me when we broke apart and I could see him open his mouth to talk but he could not get anything to come out, so I decided to start to conversation. "I do not know what to say besides that I have missed you so much and that I am so glad to see you." I told him leading him over to a dead tree that had fallen. We both sat down. "Bells, I came to find you, I have some really bad news." He told me, and as soon as he did I knew that something had happened. I knew it was about Charlie. I sobbed my dry sobs into his shoulder for a moment. "When did he die?" I asked him trying to calm myself down. "Last month. I left to find you as soon as I found out. I wanted you at the funeral. I knew you would have wanted to be there. But I didn't find you in time. I am so sorry Bells. I know it must be eating you up inside, not have being there to say goodbye. But Bells, I am not going to try and make you come home, but I think you should come as soon as possible. Renee is getting suspicious now and she knows you're not at Dartmouth. I told her that you had run of with Edward and had no intentions of coming back for your own reasons. She was crushed. I did not know what else to tell her." He said looked down at me. I once again started sobbing into his shoulder. I could not get myself to stop. I had let Charlie die and now Renee thinks I hate her. "I cannot go back yet, I cannot control my blood lust enough. I would kill someone. But please come home with me and Edward. I missed you so much to let you go without actually getting to have a conversation that did not involve you telling my I lost my father and my mom thinks I hate her, but I have to hunt. People are come to the house tomorrow to deliver furniture and I have to hunt so I am not so bad, I am to stay in the basement with Edward till they leave. I cannot let myself hurt someone Jake." I told him as I got up. He looked at me and smiled "I am so glad that you do not want to hurt people." He said as he got up. "That's only till I smell there blood Jake, its taking all my will power right now not to kill you." I told him about to break down again; he saw me fall to the ground and ran to my side. Helping me up I realized how much I missed my visits to La Push and sitting on the beach just talking. "OK, Bells go hunt I will be right here when you're done, I won't move." He told me trying to hold his smile. "OK Jake. I am glad you came." After hugging him one more time I ran into the woods to find Edward. It did not take long. "Edward, your never going to believe this but Jake is here, he came to tell me Charlie died." After I said that I started sobbing again. I could not bare to think that my father was dead. Edward Picked me up and held me in his arms till I stopped. "I am so sorry Bella, I do not know what to say." He said into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. "Jake is waiting for me to hunt, I want him to stay with us for a few days, I have missed him so much and I want to get caught up, and Edward as soon as I can control my blood lust I have to go back, Renee thinks I Hate her, and me not showing up to Charlie's funeral was just icing on the cake." I told him trying not to cry again. "OK love, but go hunt I am going to go home with Jasper to let every one know what is going on." He told me. I kissed him then let him go. I had to feed or I was going to explode! I found a few sheep that had strayed from there home and drank from them as fast as I could, and then I disposed of the carcasses and went back to Jake. As he said he did not move he was sitting on the dead tree waiting for me. I walked back up to him and help my hand out for his and when he took it I pulled him into a hug "I am sorry I left." Is all I could manage to say before I started sobbing again. After I got back to my senses I lead him back to my home. We walked in to find Alice sobbing into Jaspers chest. I looked at Jake and told him to make himself comfortable then went to Alice's side and pulled her from Jasper and hugged her, we sobbed together for about 15 minutes "Alice we have to be strong. I know Charlie would want us happy." I told her trying not to break down again. I looked at her and half smiled as I went to Edward "What time are they going to be here?" I asked him so we could go down to the basement. "Well we need to go down now, I can hear there thoughts so they are close." He told me this trying to think of a way to comfort me. "Jake is going to be down there with us, I cannot make him stay up here and I want to talk with him." I told him knowing that this would turn into an argument. "Bella, do you want him to see you like that." He asked, "Edward I can already smell them and I am doing just fine." I told him and went and got Jake, we all headed down to the basement. I could feel my urge to run up and kill them getting stringer, I flinched and grabbed Edwards hand. "I can not take this." I said as we all go into the room. "Bells, are you going to be OK?" Jake asked me. "I will be fine I just need to stop thinking about it I guess." I told him as I started to sit down Edward came up behind me and help me by the waist. "I got you, don't worry." He said into my ear. "So Jake, have you imprinted yet?" I asked him, I really wanted him to be happy, and I knew this was the only way he could be. "Actually Bells, I wanted to talk to you about that. I met this girl named Lily soon after you left. I imprinted on her." He said smiling. "OH MY GOD JAKE THAT'S AMAZING! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I said rather loud, I broke Edwards hold and went over and hugged Jake. After a minute I realized that I kind of needed to be held back. "EDWARD HELP!" I screamed, and in seconds I was back in his arms this time he held me and my arms so I could not move. "Jake I am sorry you have to see my like this, I hate seeing myself like this to be honest." I told him not knowing what else to say. "Its OK Bells, as long as you do not hurt anyone. I am so glad that you are not wanting really hurt them and that you make efforts not to." He told me as he walked over to me and Edward to kiss my cheek. "Bells I need to go, I will come visit when I can. But you really do need to call Renee. She was in total shock when she called Dartmouth and found out that you were not attending school there. She really misses you." He told me trying not to make me upset. "Uh, Jake you cannot open that door till all the people leave, we cannot let fresh air come into the room, that will make her crazy." Edward said looking at Jake. "Oh, its okay I can wait." He said going to sit down in his chair. "So Jake how is Billy?" I asked trying to get my mind of the people walking around above us. "Well he is a bit upset, seeing as he and Charlie were really good friends. But other that that he is doing good, he told me to send you his love and tell you he is so sorry about what happened." Jake was watching me try to break Edwards grasp. He came over to us "Bella, I know right now killing them sounds good, but how would you feel afterwards knowing you let your inner monster take over? I know it would make you even crazier than you are now. Bells, you are a good person and I know deep down inside you do not really want to harm them." He whispered into my ear. "Jake, I need to, I can not take this, I need to taste there blood." After I realized what I said I looked at him. He was shaking his head. "Bells you know that deep inside you are still Bella, and Bella would not harm innocent people delivering her furniture." He said to me before waking back to his chair. "Jake, I know but the other part of me is telling me otherwise." I calmed down knowing that this was hurting Jake to watch me try to kill those people. "See, you are a good vampire." He said laughing, I joined him. "Thank you Jacob." Edward said from behind me, "You are very good to her, you are welcome here anytime you want, just call us and we will set up a spare room for you." After he said that we heard the door close up stairs and several trucks pull out of our drive way, we waited a few minutes to allow them to get off the property before we opened the door.

4. You had better send me pictures

BPOV

The air was intoxicated with the smell of there blood. If it were not for the fact that I wanted to be a good vampire and not upset my friend and family I would have ran after them. "Jake call me want to keep in touch. I will miss you, and you had better send me pictures of you and Lily!" I told him as I walked him the door. "Send Billy my love and call Rene and tell her I am OK and that I will come and visit in about 3 months. Make something up about me needing time to finish my internet classes. I am taking them Jake so it won't all be a lie." I said laughing at the expression on his face. "I am taking a few comp. classes and a math class." I told him proudly. "OK Bells I am going to miss you a lot but I will send you some photos, if you give me one from the wedding, I am sorry I didn't come. I just couldn't." he said sheepishly. "Okay let me go grab one, Do you want of just me or one of me and Edward together?" I asked him walking to the desk on the other side of the room. "One of you and Edward please." He said, I was a bit shocked but I think he and Edward would be getting to be pretty good friends after him seeing Jake talk me down like that. I opened the drawer and picked up a photo. I walked over to him and handed it to him. "I better be getting photos in the mail, or in my email as soon as you get back!" I said hugging him. He laughed and kissed my cheek, "Later Bells." He said as he hugged me. I walked him out to the woods so he could phase back. I waved at him as he ran to catch his flight home. I was happy that he imprinted. I could not wait for photos. I thought to myself as I walked back into the house to start working on the furniture. "Well, that was different. You went out to hunt and you brought back a dog." He said laughing I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Yup, I am still Bella, weird things happen to me all the time." I said as I went to get the box containing the bed and carry it up stairs to our room.

EPOV

I was glad she found Jake in the woods. I knew it hurt her to hear the news of Charlie's death, I also knew that I would be witness to many more break downs from her and Alice, but I would think about that when it happened. I was glad that she had got to find out that he imprinted. She was very excited for him, but I knew he still loved her, and not any less. He was still very happy to see her, even if it was to bare bad news. I was hopping for another visit. I wanted to be his friend, I always wanted to be, but he was trying to steal Bella from me then. Now he was just a friendly werewolf, who cared for my Bella almost as much as I did. I hopped I could make him see that I did want a friendship, not only would I actually have a real friend besides my family. It would make Bella extremely happy. It was time to work on making Bella's dream a reality. It took us about a half hour to put the bed together, of course we worked at vampire speed. "Edward I am going to go talk to Alice I will be right back." She told me as she walked out of the room.

BPOV

I found Alice in her room; I could tell she would be crying if she could. "Alice lets not cry anymore, I want to be happy. I know it is what he would want for me. We will go see him soon. I promise just give me a few more months to get this lust under control. We will go see Renee too." I promised as I sat down next to her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Promise?" she asked. "Cross my heart and hope to die." I said, "Bella dear, your already dead." She said as we laughed at my mistake. "Well I wanted to ask you to run out and get some of our wedding photos enlarged and framed in black frames with red borders. If you are not up to it now you don't have to but I wanted some to put up in me and Edwards room." I told her this brining her into a hug. "Oh Bella, I need to get out of the house anyway. It does me to shop." She said laughing, this was true. "OK thank you Alice." I said as we walked back down stairs to get a few more boxes up stairs to get put together. We finished the furniture, in about 3 hours. After that I put up the curtains and Edward helped me make the bed. By the time we were all done Alice was back with bags of candles and a two vases of red and black satin roses. For the night stands. She had bought several candles of all different colors to brighten up the room. They were all different sizes. She got a fish bowl and filled it with water and put some floating rose candles in it. She bought a few extra that she put in my top drawer. Then we kicked Edward out of the room. "Alice think about other stuff, I do not want him know what we are doing. It is going to be a surprise." I glared at Edward He laughed, kissed me on the cheek then left the room. It took us no more than 10 minutes to get the nails in the wall and the frames on them. It looked beautiful. I was so excited to see Edwards's reaction! Alice left the room and Edward entered. He looked at the walls and smiled "It's very lovely." He said wrapping his arms around my waist as we admired our new room. Just then I heard my phone ring. It was a text message from Jake it said: "Check your Email. Love Jake" So I went and grabbed my laptop. I downloaded the photos, my jaw dropped when I saw her. She was so beautiful. There was a message with the photos. "I just got home and took these, isn't she something? Well I am about to go call Renee, I miss you and hope to see you soon. -love Jake" I smiled and pulled up the photos to show Edward. "Edward come see these!" I said as he walked over and looked down at the photos. "She is pretty, he looks really happy. I think I am going to try and befriend this guy. He seems to want to be my friend." He said as I looked up at him in total shock "You could not of done this years ago and made my life easier?" I said teasing him. "Well he is not trying to take my life away anymore Love." He said kiss me. When we broke apart I smiled "I love you Edward Cullen." "I love you Isabella Cullen." He brought his lips back to mine pulling me into a deep kiss.


End file.
